Courting the Queen of Lunacy
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: Being a Weasley Twin can be loney in the dating field, when you want somebody to date you, and not 'a twin'. Who knew George would find his perfect girl under a Christmas tree? George/Luna, Fred/Angie


**Title:** Courting the Queen of Lunacy

**Characters/Pairings:** George/Luna, Fred/Angelina, Umbridge *cringe*

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, this would be canon! Unfortunately, I do not own it. =(

**Author's Notes:** This was written for a friend around Christmastime. Yes, I know it's Springtime, but I'm kind of loony like that. ;)

* * *

><p>It was something to be said that George Weasley, half of the infamous "dastardly duo" of Gryffindor, Kings of such lands Buffoonery, Tomfoolery, Absurdity, and the Shenanigan Islands, would ever come across a girl that could catch his attention, let alone impress him.<p>

It wasn't as if George Weasley never dated. Like most of the boys in his year, George went on dates to Hogsmeade, and even took a lovely girl to the Yule Ball. Many girls adored the Weasley Twins, and would fall head-over-broomstick to go on a date with them.

Them. It was always a "them" thing, and not really a "George" or "Fred" kind of thing. It was understandable why most girls liked them both, being identical, and always together, it would be hard to figure out which Prankster King was which. Fred might be his best friend, if not most handsome brother, but as it was, George really got tired of going on double dates with girls wanting to date "them". Things got even more awkward when Fred finally got his Angie. Sure, the double dates still continued, but instead of girls wanting to date "them", girls wanted to date the "single one", and running the risk of Angie's wrath if one of the girls mistook Fred for him.

Actually, it was rather hilarious when that happened.

Sometimes George would get jealous of Fred and Angie. It's wasn't that he fancied Angie, (she actually scared him quite a bit), but he liked what Fred had. Fred had a girlfriend for himself, who liked him for who he was, and not just because he was a brilliant, gorgeous, popular twin. She liked going on single dates with Fred (not that she had a problem with George, but she actually liked the idea of going on a date with her boyfriend without his brother tagging along), going over Quidditch moves in the common room, had no problem with his hideous dance moves, and laughed at his jokes. George wanted that. He wanted a girl who could see him, really see him, like him, understand him, and accept him for not only being a duo, but for also just being "George".

Who would have thought that he would find such a perfect girl lying under a Christmas Tree?

It was a odd sight, Luna Lovegod, calmly lying on the floor, looking up at the Christmas tree without a care in the world.

Because the curiosity was eating at him, George walked over, and stood in her line of vision.

"Oh hello George Weasely. Isn't this a lovely tree?"

" Ah, yes, it is nice. Not enough lights though. Fred and I were thinking of fixing that later. Does it look better down there?" asked George from above, not noticing that she called him by name.

"Yes, it's quite lovely from this angle. Would you like to join me? The show is about to begin soon."

Shrugging, George lied down next to the fair haired girl on the floor. She really did have a point, the tree did look nicer from down there. He told her as such, and she started telling him stories of how she liked to sleep under the one at home during the holidays.

Out of nowhere, a loud shriek filled the festive air, and a panic-stricken Professor Umbridge came running down the corridor, dressed as really large pink snowflake, with what appeared to be a many bunches of mistletoe attacking her heals and head.

After a great long pause, George broke out into pearls of laughter, rolling on the floor. Luna laughed too, but in more quiet giggles.

When his laughter died down, Luna said,  
>"It's really nice to hear you laugh George Weasley. You aura practically bursts into whiz-bangs when you do. Did you enjoy the show?"<p>

By now, George realized that:

1.) She called him by name,

2.) She had spoken of a show before,

and 3.) She liked it when he laughed, and said his aura looked like whiz-bangs.

"Luna Lovegood! Did you plan that clever prank on that Old Bat?"

"Yes, George Weasley, I did."

...

Fred found his twin an hour later, snogging his perfect girl, under a Christmas tree.

When he asked George later that evening about it, his only reply before bed was, "I'm courting the Queen of Lunacy."

* * *

><p>Reviews = Love! =D<p> 


End file.
